Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control the temperature within the building. Some HVAC systems include one or more HVAC components that are useful for controlling the indoor air quality within the building, such as ventilation components, humidification components, and/or dehumidification components. In many cases, such indoor air quality components are controlled in accordance with a fixed setting that can be manually adjusted by the user.